


If You Buy That...

by InkuisitivSkins



Series: LivMiles Drabbles / Prompts [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkuisitivSkins/pseuds/InkuisitivSkins
Summary: One of the things Olivier dreaded most in this world was visiting for Central for any reason other than military cabinet meetings. This time, however, she attempted to loosen up and enjoy her visit– especially since it was a shopping trip for the new addition to her family.





	If You Buy That...

**Author's Note:**

> For a "Writing Prompt" askmeme on tumblr, #81-- "If you buy that, I’m leaving you."  
> Thank you to my lovely friend word-spielen for sending me this ask! She posts FMA fics on here, too, so you should go check her out if you enjoy mine uwu

One of the things Olivier dreaded most in this world was visiting for Central for any reason other than military cabinet meetings. This time, however, she attempted to loosen up and enjoy her visit– especially since it was a shopping trip for the new addition to her family.

“No, Miles,” the blonde sighed. She held her large tummy as she leaned against the wall, trying to suppress another angry mood swing. She had been so on edge lately, her emotions swinging wildly from publicly affectionate to eerily kind to her soldiers to literally about to murder the next person she saw. She was _especially_ high-strung recently, given that she had put off maternity leave from Fort Briggs for as long as humanly possible until a few days prior.

Her partner pouted, lowering the baby-sized banana costume he had proudly shown her. “Please, Olivier? It’s so cute, our baby will be adorable.”

The off-duty general brushed some hair from her face. She couldn’t be mad at Miles, he was trying so hard. While Olivier was rather calm about the whole ordeal, Miles had been the most ecstatic the general had ever seen him be. He already had five different baby names picked out for each sex, plus some unisex ones. While she was still on duty and unable to leave the fort, Miles had made several trips to North City to begin purchasing baby-related items, like prenatal vitamins and clothes. Apparently, the Ishvalan hadn’t gotten enough of the clothes shopping.

“Our baby will be adorable regardless. Have you _seen_ my baby pictures?” She joked, earning a smile from her adjutant. “But you’ve already gotten them more clothes than I think they’ll ever need. They’ll grow before they wear all of them even once.”

“Your exaggerating, sir,” Miles replied, setting down the costume. Olivier had told him long ago that the formalities were no longer necessary between them, however it was in these moments of her being away from the fort that the “sirs” really helped. It reminded her of who she was. “Buuut,” he began with an amused smile, earning a quirked eyebrow from the woman.

He lifted a baby-sized muscle suit costume, failing to hold back a laugh when he saw Olivier’s blue eyes widen in horror.

“They’ll look like your brother, dear!” He hardly managed to choke out the words between laughs.

Olivier waited for his laughter to die down before replying, her voice low and as serious as a heart attack.

“If you buy that, I’m leaving you.”


End file.
